Headlamps, whether attached directly to the head of a user or integrated into protective headgear, are useful operating under low ambient light conditions. This is especially true during prolonged activities that require unfettered use of the hands of a headlamp wearer. Additionally, depending on the activities of a wearer, it is often advantageous to be able to adjust the attitude of the headlamp to selectively light an area about the wearer. A wearer might include a motorcyclist, a bicyclist, a firefighter, a miner, a construction worker, a hiker, a farm worker, a hunter or a naturalist.
Prior art attempts to provide an adjustable attitude headlamp have resorted to a diametric pivot joint to adjust the angle of the light source relative to the headgear and/or the head of the wearer. A diametric pivot represents the weakest portion of the headlamp construction if exposed. Alternatively, a cumbersome support housing is built around the pivot to support and encompass the same thereby adding to the profile and weight of the lamp. Thus, there exists a need for a more rugged attitude adjustable headlamp.